paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
No Mercy/Walkthrough
Tactics * Use only silenced weapons (i.e., B9-S or Mark 11) or melee attacks if you don't want to trigger the alarm. * Don't kill any civilians; they have heartbeat sensors that will trigger the alarm if a heart stops. * Don't go near the ICU after you've drawn your weapons. * See the image galleries below for quick visual advice. Plan A Go to the reception desk and search for cameras. There will be three cameras for each human player present at the beginning of the heist, up to a maximum of 9 cameras. The cameras are located around the reception, north corridor, main corridor and in the adjacent rooms. After you've found every camera, start the heist and destroy every camera with your silenced weapons (B9-S or Mark 11) or melee attacks within seven seconds or the alarm will go off. After the cameras are destroyed, you must periodically shout at every civilian so that they don't press any of the three panic buttons, flee near ICU or flee down the stairs. The three panic buttons are always located under the reception desk, in the north corridor and in the elevator room. Your next objective is the computer; interact with its keyboard. In order to receive instructions from Bain, pick up the phone when it's highlighted in orange. After you've been instructed, search for the patient files and check every file you find by pressing F while pointing at it. There are quite a few patient files, some of which are almost invisible, but they are mostly in the reception room; the others are in the adjacent rooms. The location of the correct patient file appears to be randomized. Make sure you keep all of the civilians down. By now, a guard or repairman could be coming up the stairs next to the spawn area in order to check the camera malfunction. The guard must be quickly killed with a silenced weapon, and the repairman should be taken hostage (you can kill him, but you'd incur the 10-second penalty). After you find the patient's file, you must set up four fake sentry guns to suppress the civilians. Then, go into the changing room and don a lab coat by walking into the orange area. You are now back in stealth mode. Go into the ICU and talk to Doctor Eriksson by standing near her. Follow her and listen to what she says. You must determine which patient is poisoned and has an abnormal heartbeat rate; she usually says something like, "This patient has to stay in the ward a little longer," or, "He won't be released soon." You can listen to her a second time if you're still unsure. After you've determined the correct patient, memorize the color of the wire connected to that patient's chamber; it will either be red, yellow or blue. Follow the wire until you reach the alarm box. Start the heist and interact with the correct wire to cut it. If you fire an unsilenced weapon or fail to cut the wire in time, then all the shutters will close and you will be forced to use the saw. After cutting the wire, go back to the hallway (don't be afraid to shoot the guards as the alarm is already triggered) and break the glass of the chamber whose shutter is still open. Read further at "After Plan A or B." Plan B If you trigger the alarm prematurely, then you must obtain the saw inside the stuffed cow (which will be highlighted) and use it to cut the ICU door open. Then, saw one of the three chambers open. When you're done sawing one chamber, break the glass and check if you can take blood samples from the patient. If not, repeat with the next chamber until you find the correct patient. After Plan A or B If you've found the right patient, then you can take blood samples from him. These samples must be verified by one of the five validation devices scattered between the reception desk and the elevator. If a device is provided an invalid sample, then it will destroy the sample and clean itself. You can run all of the devices simultaneously. After a blood sample is successfully validated, call the elevator in the ICU; it will be outlined in orange. Continue checking blood samples until you obtain another valid one. Each human player can only carry one valid and one unverified blood sample, so if playing solo, you must leave one valid sample in the device. Any blood samples, valid or unvalidated, that you carry will be dropped and destroyed if you are downed by anything other than a Cloaker. While the elevator is descending to floor 4, you must restore the electricity and then recall the elevator a few times. When the elevator doors open, place the two valid blood samples into the test tube holder, and start the elevator when all of the crew members are inside. During the ride, the lights will flicker and the elevator will shake as a result of the army firing missiles at the hospital. At this time, beware of Cloakers who may break through the ceiling and attack. At least one of the human players has the crowbar, which must be used to escape. There are two different endings: # The elevator stops at floor 33, where there is an inferno that sometimes has two Bulldozers. Use the crowbar to break the floor, then descend the revealed ladder and run to the orange escape zone, where Bain will be waiting. # The elevator plummets down to the ground floor, and every NPC will fall to the ground after the elevator stops. Use the crowbar to break the elevator floor, crouch through it, and break another door. Run through another room full of corpses until you reach an emergency car. 2012-07-27 00003.jpg|Bill (Left 4 Dead)|linktext=He may interrupt Bain. 2012-07-27 00004.jpg|Lucky camera placement|linktext=Shoot them down immediately after starting. 2012-07-27 00006.jpg|Alarm button|linktext=Don't let anybody reach these. 2012-07-27 00007.jpg|Take extra cable ties|linktext=Cuffed civilians can't get up. 2012-07-27 00009.jpg|The elevators|linktext=Watch out for incoming civilians. 2012-07-27 00011.jpg|Intruder #1|linktext=Kill the guard quickly with a silenced weapon. 2012-07-27 00010.jpg|Intruder #2|linktext=Take the repairman hostage. 2012-07-27 00012.jpg|One of them|linktext=This is the yellow cable. 2012-07-27 00013.jpg|The alarm box|linktext=Cut the correct cable. 2012-07-27 00014.jpg|The patient|linktext=This is the guy you are looking for. 2012-07-27_00005.jpg|A validation device|linktext=Put the blood samples in here. 2012-07-27 00017.jpg|The patient|linktext=...has some serious problems. 2012-07-27 00015.jpg|The darkness|linktext=Your weapon has a flashlight. 2012-07-27 00016.jpg|Power box|linktext=Restore the power. 2012-07-27 00018.jpg|The cooler|linktext=Put the valid blood samples in there. 2012-07-27 00019.jpg|BBQ|linktext=Some fried criminals, please. Category:Walkthroughs